Hermosas, hermosas vacaciones
by silvinenstein
Summary: Los Arcobaleno y Bel se van de vacaciones pero por un pequeño accidente caen en una isla totalmente desierta con un grupo de niños ¿Sobrevivirán? ¿Alguien los vendrá a rescatar? ¿Qué sucede en esa isla?


HOOOLAAAA! bueno este es el primer fanfic que subo la verdad es que hace rato que escribo pero nunca tuve la intención de subir uno de mis inventos, pero con mi amiga estábamos jugando a verdad o reto, y a mi me reto a subir este fanfic y bueno acá estamos, espero que les guste...

pairing: fem! Viper/Mammon x Bel, Luce x Reborn, Lal x Colonello.

warning: un poco de Ooc, y tal vez un poco de lemon en un futuro.

disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! por desgracia no me pertenece, le pertenece a Akira Amano - sama, si me perteneciera, la serie seria solo de los arcobaleno y de los Varia, ademas de que Mammon seria mujer y se casaría con Bel Juajajaja (risa malvada)

CAPITULO 1

En la sala de estar de la mansión arcobaleno se encontraban todos reunidos sentados alrededor de una mesa ratona que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación...

"bueno el motivo de esta reunión es para comunicarles que nos iremos de vacaciones para poder distraernos un poco de la mafia y todo eso, bueno ahora todos vayan a empacar que nos vamos mañana por la mañana"comenzó a hablar Luce informando el porque de esa junta.

"Luce yo no voy a ir tengo una misión con Bel, ademas el jefe no me dejaría tomar vacaciones"dijo Viper mientras contaba su dinero.

"hojojojojo Vipy-chan no te preocupes por tu cita con Bel o por Xanxus ya tengo todo resuelto hojojo".

" ¡yo no dije nada de una cita!" exclamo con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas " muu~, ¿y como es eso de que tienes todo resuelto?"pregunto ahora mas calmada pero aun avergonzada.

"hojojojo yo se absolutamente todo lo que ocurre en esta casa mi querida Viper" comento Luce mirando a cada uno de los presentes en la sala con una cara de loca maníaca" ho y sobre Bel va a venir con nosotros de vacaciones" dijo arrastrando a Bel que venia atado con una cuerda enrollada alrededor de su cuerpo y con un trapo que cubría su boca, ademas de que venia con algunos raspones.

"¡¿ por que diablos traes a mi novio atado y porque viene inconsciente Luce?!" exclamo mientra iba a ver a su pobre príncipe para asegurarse de que aun estaba vivo.

"creo que esta muerto"comento Lal mientras lo picaba con una vara para ver si reaccionaba"no esperen todavía mueve la patita" dijo mientras que veía como Bel reaccionaba ante la brutalidad de la picadura 'suave'.

"ufff que alivio" dijeron Colonello y Reborn suspirando al saber que el 'príncipe' aun estaba con pulso.

"¿alguien quiere contestar mi maldita pregunta? ¡¿como fue que Bel termino así?!"

"yo se ,yo se pregúntame, pregúntame"decía Reborn levantando la mano como si fuera un niño de primaria.

"¡ya hice la pregunta y quiero una respuesta Reborn!"de verdad que estaba comenzando a enojarse no solo por el estado en el que estaba su novio si no que también por lo infantil que era el mejor asesino a sueldo del mundo.

"bueno lo que sucedió fue que Luce me pidió que fuera a buscar a Bel y que lo trajera ante ella, y que no le importaba cualquier tipo de método, probé desde el chantaje hasta la amenaza de muerte, incluso le dije que si iba a ver a Luce le mostraría las grabaciones que tiene verde de ustedes tres bañándose, y bueno como no quiso nada de eso llame al estúpido kora para que me ayudara y tuvimos que recurrir a la fuerza bruta, aunque tengo que admitir que nos dio pelea"explico con el menor interés.

Viper, Lal y Luce al escuchar lo de las grabaciones se giraron a hacia Verde y con cara, y vos psicópatas dijeron:

"Verde cariño quieres decirme porque tienes esas grabaciones" decía Luce mientras sacaba un cuchillo de carnicero de quien sabe donde.

"prepárate para conocer el infierno Verde" preparando sus ilusiones.

"voy a patearte tanto el culo que vas a desear nunca haber puesto esas malditas cámaras" decía Lal mientras se tronaba los nudillos .

Y así fue como el pobre de Verde fue masacrado y casi castrado por Luce. Mientras que a Bel le atendían sus heridas Fon y Skull ya que su novia se había olvidado completamente de el.

"bueno ya que estamos todos calmados tengo una noticia que darles ... estoy embarazada, Reborn y yo vamos a tener un bebe" dijo a punto de romper en lagrimas por la emoción; todos la quedaron mirando para decir un 'felicitaciones' y entregar todo el dinero que tenían a Viper.

"bueno fue un honor hacer apuestas con ustedes" decía Viper mientras contaba el dinero hasta que se dio cuenta de algo" Skull tu no me pagaste...

"emm Mammon -sempai por ahora estoy sin dinero le parece si le pago mañana el doble"pregunto Skull esperanzado en que dijera que si.

"bien que sea el triple y cerramos el trato"

"gracias Mammon- sempai " dijo tirándose a abrazarla en señal de agradecimiento, justo en el momento en el que Skull abrazo a Mammon, Bel como si estuviera poseído, se sentó del sofá en el que estaba y arrojo un par de cuchillos hacia la cabeza del arcobaleno de la nube que apenas pudo evitarlos.

"Ushishishi no te acerques a mi princesa maldito campesino" amenazo Bel con una tanda mas de cuchillos en sus manos.

"¡¿ a quien llamas simple campesino, idiota?! ¡dirígete a Skull-sama con mas respeto lacayo!"en el mismo momento en que termino de hablar sintió los cuchillos de Bel clavados en una de sus piernas " duele, duele, duele lo siento Bel-sama "decía tirándose en el suelo y chillando de dolor mientras que recibía una patada en las costillas de parte de Reborn.

"tsk, levántate lacayo te ves patético"se burlo Reborn" ve a buscarme un café expreso lacayo y no te demores"

" y una bebida energética" agrego Colonello.

"a mi tráeme un whisky" dijo Lal por lo que recibió miradas de desaprobación pero como siempre ella las ignoro nadie la alejaría de sus armas y mucho menos de sus deliciosas bebidas alcohólicas.

" muu~ yo quiero una leche de fresas"

"yo quiero un vaso de leche"agrego Bel.

"que sean dos vaso de leche"dijo Verde

"yo quiero un te Oolong"

"emm Skull- san a mi me gustaría un café con leche"

"si señores enseguida vuelvo"dijo Skull mientra iba murmurando cosas como " algún día ustedes tendrán que traerle café a gran Skull-sama " o cosa por el estilo. A los quince minuto llego Skull con todas la bebidas y se las repartió a cada uno.

"Bel, la razón por la que te mande a buscar era para ver si querías ir de viaje con nosotros" decía Luce mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café con leche.

"a donde?" inquirió Bel con curiosidad.

" A LA PLAYA!"grito Luce con entusiasmo.

"lo siento Luce pero tengo cosas que hacer asique el príncipe se retira"dijo Bel levantándose de donde estaba sentado para dirigirse hacia la puerta pero fue trabado por Colonello y Reborn.

"no señor usted no va a ninguna parte, si nosotros sufrimos tú también kora"

"el bastardo kora tiene razón después de todo los tres estamos de novios con esas brujas locas" agrego Reborn poniéndose de lado de Colonello.

"con que brujas locas, eh?"dijeron Lal, Luce y Mammon al mismo tiempo mientras se acercaban Reborn para asegurarse de que recordara la paliza que le iban a dar para el resto de su vida

"mmm, ahora que lo pienso Luce ¿acabas de decir que irán a la playa verdad?"pregunto con interés a la chica" eso quiere decir que si van a la playa podre ver a Mammy-chan en bikini verdad?"

"por supuesto Bel me aseguré de comprarles a las chicas unos bikinis super sexys"respondió Luce guiñándole un ojo a Bel en señal de complicidad.

Bel, Reborn, Colonello y Luce al imaginarse a las chicas en bikinis de 2 piezas corriendo por la playa casi se mueren de un derrame nasal.

"el príncipe va con ustedes" dijo Bel mientras levantaba el pulgar en signo de aprobación mientra luce, Reborn y Colonello hacían lo mismo mientras que a los pervertidos les corría un hilo de sangre por la nariz.

"son unos idiotas" dijeron al unisono Verde, Viper, Lal y Skull, mientras que Fon tenia su tranquila sonrisa en su cara.

"bueno ya que estamos todos de acuerdo vayan a sus respectivas habitaciones y preparen sus maletas que partimos mañana por la mañana" dijo Luce muy entusiasta mientras mantenía una sonrisa dulce en su rostro.

Bueno si están leyendo esta parte, espero que les haya gustado, acepto todo tipo de criticas constructivas, destructivas y cualquier otra, bye bye~.


End file.
